Leaving Checklist
] We're sad to see you go, but you're on to the next big thing in your life! Moving out of Tokyo can be a whirlwind, so here's a general checklist and timeline to keep you on track. Think of something else not on this list? Add it or contact the Information Committee! __TOC__ April Public: Set up Return Airfare * Receive the “'JET Return Travel Itinerary'” form from your school * Fill out and turn in the return the “JET Return Travel Itinerary” or related form by the deadline stipulated by your contracting organization. This deadline may vary between JETs. Public: Finalize Work Schedule for July(+Aug) *Public School JETs will be asked to finalize their last month(s) schedule at this time. ** If your contract ends in July (Group A), select your 16 work days for July. ** If your contract ends in August (Group B), select your 16 work days for July AND at least one day in August or you will have to pay back August's amount from your 6 month transportation allotment. May / June Private: Set up Return Airfare * Receive the “'JET Return Travel Itinerary'” form from your school (expect this form around Mid-May) * Discuss with your supervisor any stipulations, fill the form out, and turn in the “JET Return Travel Itinerary” or related form Notify Landlord/Rental Company * Contact the appropriate party as soon as possible to discuss your moving out procedures and timelines. ** Public School JETs: Contact Relocation Japan and your landlord ** Private School JETs: Contact Relocation Japan, Global Trust Networks (GTN), or your landlord ** Rental agreements differ, so it is best to direct specific questions you may have to them. * You should do this at least 5 weeks in advance. * Please note that your successor CANNOT inherit your apartment. * Anticipate and ask about moving out fees **This depends entirely upon your lease agreement, so moving out fees may or may not apply to you. * Anticipate Resident Tax Ship Things Home * Japan Post Postal Services Information in English TEL: 0570-046-111. Hours of Operation: 8:00 a.m.–10:00 p.m. (Mon–Fri), 9:00 a.m.–10:00 p.m. (Sat, Sun & public holidays) * Another option for shipping items home is to use a shipping company. This is a good option for people with lots of items to send home. These companies typically like to receive advanced notice, so we reccomend contacting these companies at least a month before you leave. Sell Things * There are several Facebook groups dedicated to exchanging/selling items in Tokyo, including: ** Mottainai Japan ** Tokyo Garage Sale - Pick Up Only * Sayonarasale.com is a useful website for selling and exchanging a variety of goods. Dispose of Things * Sodai Gomi: the standard service provided by all wards to dispose of unwanted items. You will need to purchase stickers from a convenience store that correspond to the item you wish to dispose of. Please consult your specific ward's website for further information. * Many neighborhoods have "recycling trucks" or "kei-trucks" that will pick up undesired items. These trucks usually charge a few thousand yen, but the cost depends on the specific item you wish to dispose. * Some retailers (BIC Camera, Yodobashi Camera) will dispose of old appliances for a reasonable price if you buy a new one. July End Service Agreements * Cell Phone * Internet * Utilities (electricity, gas, water, etc.) * Magazine/newspaper subscriptions * TV * Bank Account Submit Moving Out Notice to Ward Office * Fill out and submit the Moving Out Notification form (tenshutsu-todoke, 転出届) at your local ward office. Submit Visa Paperwork * Third year JETs who intend to leave Japan upon completion of their JET contract may have a date of departure that is after the expiration date on their status of residence. To avoid being detained or deported, JETs in this situation will need to apply for temporary visitor status. * JETs who plan to stay in Japan and/or change to a different line of work will need to change their status of residence. Pay Lump-Sum Resident Tax * Resident Tax Set Up Pension Refund * Carefully read the pension refund information on the wiki: ** Pension Refund (Public) ** Pension Refund (Private) Leave Information for your Successor * Do not contact your successor until you receive permission from your school. ** Contacting Your Successor After You Arrive Home Apply for Pension Refund * Carefully read the pension refund information on the wiki: ** Pension Refund (Public) ** Pension Refund (Private) Join the JET Alumni Association! * "The JET Programme Alumni Association (JETAA) is a self-supporting alumni association which was created in 1989 to strengthen and maintain the bonds of friendship developed between JET Programme participants." Sign up here! Review this Page How helpful did you find the Leaving Checklist page? Extremely Unhelpful Unhelpful Helpful Extremely Helpful Category:Leaving